


Страсть это, или же любовь

by bayern, fandom_Police_2017



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayern/pseuds/bayern, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Police_2017/pseuds/fandom_Police_2017
Summary: Три раза, когда Раш и Стефан не сказали «люблю» и два раза, когда признались в любви.





	Страсть это, или же любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [is it desire (or is it love that I'm feeling for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502268) by [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa). 



i

Раш старался не думать, насколько жутко со стороны смотрится его сталкерство. Он не подсматривал, он просто... проверял дыхание, ну, или типа того. Друзья же для того и нужны, верно?

Спящий Стефан пробормотал нечто-то неразборчивое и губы Раша непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке. Естественно этот идиот заснул на диване — как раз в его стиле. Он глупый и безответственный, но, в то же время, из-за него в груди Раша разливалось тепло. Исключительно дружеское, конечно же. Обычные друзья. Раш подумывал разбудить недотепу, но не решился. В последнее время Стефан усердно работал над каким-то делом, сон был ему жизненно необходим; да и спящим он выглядел настолько умильно, что у Раша рука не поднялась потревожить.

Так минутку, что? Умилительно? Нет-нет-нет, Раш определенно переутомился. Стефан очень не организован, а порой и до смешного глуп, а этот его внимательный взгляд... Ладно, пожалуй, в данный момент именно Раш не отличался умом. И устал. Не было никаких причин считать Стефана милым, не было и точка. Просто друзья.

Раш глубоко вздохнул и сделал несколько шагов, когда краем глаза заметил свернутое на стуле одеяло. Ничего особенного, он всего лишь отличный парень, рассуждал Раш, разворачивая одеяло и укрывая им Стефана.

ii

Стефан в очередной раз посмотрел на телефон, и попытался остановить настойчиво лезущие в голову мрачные мысли. Поводов для паники не было. Пока. Подумаешь, Раш должен был вернуться три часа назад, ничего страшного, возможно он решил заглянуть к семье на ужин. Вполне вероятно. Но какого черта он не отвечал на звонки? Это на него совсем не похоже. Но все равно, поводов для паники пока не было.

За двадцать минут до полуночи Стефан все еще сидел на диване и, да, немного сходил с ума. Никто не спорит, Раш взрослый мужчина и волен поступать как ему угодно, даже не предупредив об этом своего друга. Но. Меньше нервничать Стефан не переставал.

Наконец, немного за полночь, раздался долгожданный поворот ключа, и Стефана захлестнуло облегчение . Он даже успел заготовить забавный комментарий, который мигом вылетел из головы, стоило увидеть Раша.

Раш выглядел ужасно. Лицо пестрело царапинами, на скуле расцвел темный синяк. Он прихрамывал на левую ногу, а волосы утратили привычную идеальную укладку.

— Какого лешего с тобой приключилось? — воскликнул Стефан, вставая с дивана. — Что…

— Не сейчас, — оборвал Раш усталым голосом. — Давай... не сейчас.

Раш выглядел настолько несчастным, что у Стефана болезненно сжалось внутри.

— Конечно.

Раш благодарно кивнул, медленно двинулся к дивану и рухнул на него. Голова запрокинулась, глаза закрылись, он тяжело дышал. Стефан секунду смотрел на него, а затем осторожно присел рядом.

Так они провели несколько минут, и, возможно, Стефан смотрел слишком пристально, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. А затем в груди осело что-то теплое и тяжелое. Ха. Понятное дело ему хотелось бы знать, что же произошло, но в данный момент это не имело значения.

Поэтому он просто еще немного побыл рядом с Рашем.

iii

— У нас вечер кино. — с азартом оповестил Стефан, Раш вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— Вечер кино, — повторил Раш, и Стефан утвердительно кивнул.

— Ага. Ты, я, пиво и фильм.

Раш не выглядел особо впечатленным, но и не раздраженным. Хороший знак.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, и Стефан не сдержал удивления. Да, ладно, так просто?

— Хорошо?

— Да, почему бы и нет, — Раш пожал плечами, — у меня нет других планов. Но, прошу, давай обойдемся без твоих странных польских фильмов.

Стефан лишь усмехнулся в ответ.

Совершенно очевидно, что после подобного заявления, он выбрал польское кино. Любимую комедию отца восьмидесятых годов. Стоило Рашу увидеть название, как он застонал от разочарования.

— Какого черта?

Стефан широко улыбнулся.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, это любимый фильм всех поляков.  
— Если юмор в фильме похож на твой, то просмотр превратится в пытку, — огрызнулся Раш, а Стефан закатил глаза.

— Заткнись и смотри.

— Ладно, — выдал Раш, когда по экрану побежали финальные титры, — должен признать, оказалось не так и плохо.

— Так и скажи, что тебе понравилось, подначил Стефан. Раш выразительно закатил глаза и похлопал того по плечу.

— О, женщина напала на меня! — тонким голосом пропищал Стефан. Раш фыркнул, а затем они оба зашлись смехом, и хохотали, пока в легких не закончился воздух. А потом они, тяжело дыша, смотрели друг на друга и улыбались. Сердце Стефана зашлось от волнения — это было прекрасное и в то же время, пугающее чувство.

iv

Раш злился. Сильно-сильно злился, конечно же по вине Стефана.

— Серьезно, черт возьми? — сердито вопрошал он. Стефан лишь пожимал плечами и слегка понурился, что ужасно раздражало.

— Она совершенно не в твоем вкусе, — оправдывался Стефан и гнев с новой силой забурлил в крови Раша.

— Да как... ты не имеешь права решать за меня! — вспылил Раш. — Не твое гребаное дело, с кем мне встречаться!

Дело не в том, что он настолько сильно хотел сходить на свидание, и даже не в поступке Стефана, практически напугавшего девушку, а в странном, сквозившим между ними напряжении, от которого Раш никак не мог избавиться. Он сам не понимал почему, но в последнее время они совершенно не ладили. Постоянно раздражались друг на друга, и почти не говорили ни о чем, не связанном с работой. Это было плохо, Раш не находил способа, как все исправить и еще больше расстраивался.

— Зачем, черт возьми, ты так поступил? — возможно, чересчур агрессивно наседал он, но в нем говорило разочарование.

К удивлению, Стефан ответил не сразу. Он смотрел на Раша каким-то странным взглядом, который не получалось распознать.

— Kocham ci&#281;, — неожиданно мягко произнес Стефан, Раш ощутил себя невыносимо усталым. Не осталось ни сил, ни желания выслушивать оскорбления на польском языке. Поэтому он обошел Стефана и ушел в свою спальню, пытаясь не думать о тяжести, сдавившей грудь.

v

Когда Стефан позвонил и в своей неуклюжей манере описал ситуацию, Раш схватил куртку и через секунду вылетел за дверь. Пусть между ними не все гладко, но, когда он услышал голос Стефана, сердце болезненно сжалось.

Хорошенькая медсестра со светлыми волосами подсказала номер палаты, и Раш, в животе которого внутренности скрутило в тугой узел, направился к Стефану. Наконец, дойдя до нужной двери, он осторожно толкнул ее и вошел в палату. При виде Стефана сердце остановилось. Он выглядел таким несчастным с царапинами на лице и перебинтованной рукой , но все равно слегка улыбнулся.

— Привет, — словно ничего страшного не случилось, поздоровался Стефан, а Раш в этот момент чуть не тронулся умом.

— Привет? Какого черта, Стеф? Привет?! — Боже, он был так зол, что вполне мог что-нибудь сломать.

— Что не так? — удивился Стефан. Раш злился на его непонимание: вот как можно было быть настолько безответственным, чуть не погубив себя, никогда не задумываться о последствиях? Как же это раздражало и поражало одновременно.

Но тут Раша озарило тем странным внезапным осознанием, таким очевидным и столь же пугающим. Раш замер, будто громом пораженный, он смотрел на Стефана и переваривал происходящее. О Боже, как же он встрял.

Стефан даже немного смутился от пристального взгляда примолкшего Раша.

— Я в порядке, — Стеф пожал плечами, и да, это было уже слишком.

— Ага, конечно же ты в порядке! — взорвался переполненный эмоциями Раш. — Ты, со своим дурацким велосипедом, чуть не погиб из-за своей же чертовой безответственности! А затем ты звонишь мне! Да меня чуть удар не хватил! А так да, ты в порядке!

— Эй, я не понимаю, чего ты так переполошился! — повысил голос явно рассерженный Стефан, а Раш не уследил за языком.

— Не знаю, может потому, что люблю тебя!

После произнесенных слов в палате воцарилась тяжелая и тягучая тишина, Раш понял, что оплошал. Он все испортил, но зато сказал правду, чувствуя себя правым и неправым одновременно. Стефан смотрел с полным замешательством в глазах, Раш был готов убежать, лишь бы не слышать, что тот скажет в ответ. Не сейчас, не так скоро.

Но вдруг Стефан беззаботно рассмеялся, лицо озарилось улыбкой.

— Правда? — с удивлением и надеждой в голосе переспросил он, у Раша на секунду замерло сердце.

— Да, — утверждающе кивнул он, а Стефан широко улыбнулся.

— А вообще, я первый признался тебе, — самодовольно заявил Стеф и Раш растерянно заморгал.

— Что? — Все, что смог выдавить он из себя, потому что, черт побери, он действительно произнес это?

— Я признался тебе на польском. Не моя вина, что ты не понял, — продолжал скалиться Стеф, а Раш пристально смотрел на него и внутри все бурлило от смешанных в клубок эмоций.

— Но я всегда первый, поэтому... — Стефан не успел закончить очередную дурацкую речь. Да, в любви тот признался первым, но Раш первым поцеловал.


End file.
